Descendants Couples
by GryffindorCaptain06
Summary: Bal. Devie. Janelos. Whatever Lonnie and Jay's shipname is. And more.
1. Skylar/Hadie

**This is similar to my _Glee Couples_ story. Which I may or may not have published before this one. The point is, it will have the Descendants couples that I really like. **

**Mal/Ben. Evie/Doug. Jay/Lonnie. Carlos/Jane. Skylar (daughter of Scar)/Hadie (Son of Hades). And more.**

 **I only own Skylar. Hadie was in Return to the Isle of the Lost. If you haven't read it, you should.**

 **And now on with the story.**

 **\--LGR**

 _Skylar/Hadie_

Bare feet padded down the hallway. A figure cloaked in shadows. The figure steps into the doorway of an empty room and turned its head. It reached its hand out across the wall and... turned on the kitchen lights.

The light revealed a teenage girl around 5'5" wearing black shorts and a light yellow tank top. She had tan skin and golden hair. From the half of her face visible with her face turned, you could tell she had amber eyes. But as she turns her head back, you can see something more.

There was a long scar across her right eye, from just above her eyebrow to her upper cheekbone. There were also four claw scars on her left shoulder that traveled below the line of her shirt.

This was Skylar Pride, the half lion daughter of the villain Scar.

Skylar walked over to the cabinet and started getting out bowls and flour, etc.

"What are you doing?" A male voice said from behind her, and Skylar jumped, spinning around.

"Hadie!" She looked at the blue haired son of Hades for a moment before adding, "You're getting good at that."

Hadie laughed, enjoying the fact that he had been able to sneak up on her for once. Hadie and Skylar had been close since they were kids on the Isle. They knew eachother better than they knew themselves. Sometimes they were scary.

"So, what _are_ you doing?" He asked again with a smirk on his face.

"I can't sleep, so I'm making cookies." Skylar stated matter-of-fact-ly.

"Do you even know _how_ to make cookies?"

"No. But that's what a _recipe_ is for!" She shot back, voice loaded with sarcasm. Hadie laughed again.

"Fair enough." He looked at her with a strange expression. "Think you could use a little help?"

"Oh, Hade, you should know by now. I never need help!"

\--time skip--

"Hadie! You can't eat them straight out of the oven! They'll... burn... you..." Skylar trailed off. Hadie looked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Skylar, I'm the son of the god of the underworld. I don't burn."

"I realised it as soon as the words were out of my mouth." She yawned, her eyelids drooping.

"Come on, Sky. Let's get you to bed." Hadie put the cookies into a tin and slipped it into his schoolbag (he had fallen asleep studying in the library), slung his bag over his shoulder, and scooped his half asleep best friend bridal style, clutching her close to his chest.

Hadie carried Skylar back to the dorm she shared with Uma, daughter of Ursula. He laid her down on her bed, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"Sweet dreams, Sky."

He laid her cookies on her desk, and walked out through the doorway. Just before he closed her door, he thought he heard his best friend whisper:

"Sweet dreams, Hade."

 **AN**

 **This is my OTP, I made Skylar up by accident, and for some reason she ended up with Hadie. I can't bear to see them with anybody else.**

 **Reviews are LOVE**

 **Lily Giselle Rose**


	2. JaneCarlos

**Please note that I only own the plot. And also let it be known that all these stories take place after Descendants 2.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Jane/Carlos_

Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother, was sitting on a bench, reading _101 Dalmatians_ , when her boyfriend, Carlos de Vil, sat down.

"What are you reading now?" He asked with a smile that slid off his face as he read the cover of the book Jane had snapped closed when he had sat down.

"I... um..." She took one look at his downcast expression and scrambled to apologise. "I'm so sorry, Carlos, I've actually never read this story, and I was curious and-" Carlos cut his girlfriend up with a quick kiss to the lips.

"It's nothing you need to apologise for, Jane. It just caught me off guard." Carlos laughed bitterly. "Kind of pathetic, that I'm still afraid of my mom."

"Not at all, Carlos!" Jane shot back. "It's natural. I mean, I can't imagine..." she trailed off."

"Can we leave this discussion for another day? I'm tired, and I really don't want to have this conversation _now_."

"Yeah, Carlos. Yeah." Jane said, wondering exactly what Cruella de Vil had done to her son. What had her boyfriend been through?

 **AN**

 **Sorry this one's kinda short. I have trouble writing a lot of people, especially ones that aren't my OCs. I can do Hadie pretty well, but that's because he never really had an established personality. At least, not a cannon one.**

 **Reviews are LOVE**

 **Lily Giselle Rose**


End file.
